It's Raining At The Bridge, Too
by Nine1
Summary: Yamato goes to the bridge near his home when Taichi calls him there late at night. Sweet, short, fluffy Taito.


A/N: I got the idea for this while I was thinking of the song "Scarborough Fair" by Simon and Garfunkel and the movie Unbreakable. Uh, don't ask. Anyways, I'm happy with it. Sweet, short Taito. I simply adore sweet, short Taitos. I hope you do, too. By the way, if you haven't heard "Scarborough Fair" before, and you like beautiful, slightly sad songs, listen to it! It's awesome. R/R, please.

It's Raining At The Bridge, Too

Matt walked along the road, staring at the yellow line he was following. It was around one in the morning. He had had to sneak out of the house. His destination? The bridge. It was raining that night. It was raining so hard that he had given up hope of finding the bridge by eye and had begun walking wherever his feet took him. He often did this when trying to find Tai. He would find him not by following him with his eyes, but with his heart. 

He had gotten a phone call from Tai around ten minutes ago. 

~ ~ ~ ~ Flashback ~ ~ ~ ~

The phone's ringing woke Matt from his light sleep. He slowly reached over and lifted it to his ear, cradling it against his head as he laid on his right side.

"Hello?" he asked groggily.

"Is it raining over there?" he heard Tai's voice ask.

He looked out the window. "Yeah, it is. Tai, why are you calling me for that in the middle of the night?"

"It's raining at the bridge, too."

"Tai, the bridge is about two miles away. Of course it's raining over there, too. Wait, are you over there?"

"Yes. I'm here at the bridge. Can you come over?"

"What are you doing-"

"Please, Matt. Can you come and get me?"

Matt sat up in bed, smiling, though Tai couldn't see that. "Don't I have the Crest of Friendship?"

He could almost hear Tai smiling back at him. "Yeah, you do. So you'll come?"

"Yeah, just let me get my raincoat. You have a raincoat, too, don't you?"

"I'll see you soon, then, Matt. Hurry over. Bye."

There was a click, and Matt pulled the phone away, staring at it. He slowly hung the phone up and slid out of bed. 

  
~ ~ ~ ~ End Flashback ~ ~ ~ ~

Matt saw the dark figure of the bridge loom up before him. His feet had done a good job of taking him to Tai. Or was it his heart, or his soul? He thanked whatever it was that led him that night, and made his way over the bridge towards the center. 

Tai was sitting on the railing and staring down into the depths of the dark ocean. Matt stopped beside him and leant over the railing next to Tai. He didn't look at him or speak, and neither did Tai. They stayed like that for two full minutes before the silence got to Matt and he broke it.

"You aren't wearing a raincoat."

Tai smiled slightly and glanced at him. "I didn't say I wasn't."

Matt looked up at him and smiled back. "Let's go to my house already. It's pouring out here."

Tai wordlessly got off of the railing and began walking beside Matt in the direction of his home. Matt didn't ask questions the entire way, and Tai sighed deeply as he felt the cool rain slide down his face and get lost in his mop of hair. 

When they finally reached the apartment, they quickly went to Matt's floor, and then entered his home. They both laid down on the couch and Matt put his arms around Tai. Tai leant against him and sighed again, this time wearily.

"What were you doing at the bridge?" Matt asked gently, brushing Tai's wet hair back from his face.

Tai responded, "I couldn't sleep. I kept having nightmares."

Matt shuddered slightly, knowing how horrible Tai's nightmares could get. They often involved Matt, Kari, or Agumon dying or being dead. Usually it was the former, with Tai watching the whole thing.

He gently rubbed the brunette's back to comfort him. He placed a gentle kiss on the top of his head and stared at the window, where the rain had gotten even worse. 

Matt stood up and told Tai to wait while he went to go get towels and a warm blanket. Tai waited until Matt came back, and then they both tried to get Tai dried again. When they were satisfied with how dry he was, Matt wrapped Tai in a blanket. Tai looked at him in slight confusion, and then gave a surprised yelp when Matt swept him off of his feet and carried him in his arms to his room.

Tai watched Matt as he walked, his eyes shining in the moonshine filtering in through the window. Matt gently laid Tai upon the bed, and then closed the door and turned the fan on. Matt went back to the bed and leapt on top of it, then grinned at Tai.

"Are you going to share that blanket?"

Tai grinned back and hugged the blanket around him. "What if I don't?"

"I'll have to take it from you."

Tai stuck his tongue out at the blonde, so Matt tried to pry the blanket from his hands, and they ended up using each other as blankets, the real blanket forgotten and sliding half off of the bed, only covering their feet. 

Just before they drifted off to sleep, they had a sweet, short, sleepy conversation. 

"Tai, does anyone know you're going to sleep over?"

"I left a note for Kari beside her bed. She can explain to my parents in the morning. They won't mind."

"Okay."

Matt yawned and snuggled closer to Tai. Tai put his arms around the blonde and rested his chin on top of Matt's head. 

"Have sweet dreams this time, Tai."

"I'm sure I will. I feel much better now."

"I love you, Tai."

"Love you too, Matt."

~ ~ ~ ~  


A/N: Sniffle, sniffle. Awww. Hehe. Tell me if you guys liked this or not. I really, *really* like sweet reviews, so if you liked what you read, let me know, and I'll write more of these! I'd even do a request if any of you would really like one, I think. 


End file.
